Lily Enstomach
Lily Enstomach (リリー・エンストマック, Rirī Ensutomakku), also known as "Lily the Glutton" (悪食リリー, Akujiki Rirī) is a female pirate and a giant who appeared during the Z's Ambition Arc. She is the daughter of Panz Fry. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Shizuka Itō (Japanese) In her first appearance, Lily wore a viking helmet while attacking the Straw Hat Pirates. After taking it off her hair was shown to be green. She wears circular gold earrings, and a peanut shaped bra with a yellow strap and a red sash around her yellow shorts. She has long socks that go up to her knees and wears brown and yellow boots. Gallery Personality Lily is a very gluttonous giant that would, like her father, steals food from other people. She dearly loves her father as she often spends time bragging about how great of a cook he is, and is also very loyal to him to the point where she recklessly would travel in the New World sea with no more than a glass bottle as her method of transportation. She has a habit of comically overreacting to things which enlarges her head, similar to Camie's face-fault when she is overly shocked about something. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Heartfilia Lucy **Happy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza Family *Panz Fry (father) *unnamed mother (deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Navy Abilities and Powers As a giant, Lily has tremendous physical strength, greater than a normal human's. Cursed Fruit Lily ate the Mini-Mini Fruit, and as such has the ability to change her size at will, from five millimeters to the size of a giant. Due to being born a giant, her strength remains unchanged regardless of her size. Weapons Lily carries with her a giant dinner fork that she uses like a trident. Its size grows along with her but stays approximately spear length. History Past After her father was captured by the Navy and sentenced to imprisonment in Impel Down, Lily set out to rescue him. At one point, while hiding in a Navy warship, she overheard that her father would be passing through the Maubeugemour Sea. She then travelled to that sea in a glass bottle. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Lily's glass bottle then stumbled on the Thousand Sunny. While miniature-sized, she ate the Fairy Tail Guild's and the Straw Hats' food. When Team Natsu and the Straw Hats found her, they tried to catch her. They eventually cornered her and then she turned into her giant size and attempted to crush the Straw Hats and Team Natsu. Luffy managed to throw Lily off the ship and after seeing that she couldn't swim, Sanji saved her from drowning. Trivia * She is the first named female giant and the second to appear in the series, the first was the woman from the Navy's Giant Squad. Lily shares the same proportions as the said Marine giant, suggesting that female giants have a more "normal" figure compared to males. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users